How time flies
by GennaWeasley
Summary: ... when you're growing up. This is a story based on CP Coulter's Dalton using the characters I created for Seeing Double. Yay, Future story!
1. Prologue

_A/N- NEW STORY BASED ON CP COULTER'S AMAZING STORY, DALTON! This one's in the future! It's all those people I wrote about in Seeing Double (and another story, called Double Trouble, which hasn't been finished yet) but they're grown up and I'm following the lives of their kids as they grow up. This prologue is really just setting up the couples and giving background for the story (as any good prologue should)_

Prologue

_**The Tweedles & The Weasleys**_

Jenna, Jamie Evan, Ethan, Jade & Dwight were at Disneyland. Dwight & Jade had travelled separately from the two sets of twins and had run into them by chance near the Mad Tea Party ride. Jade spotted them in the distance just in time to see both boys pull out small boxes and then go down on one knee. As they approached, Dwight & Jade heard Evan & Ethan talking.

"Jenna," began Evan.

"Jamie," said Ethan.

Together, they finished the sentence: "Will you marry me?"

Jenna & Jamie screamed and jumped up and down simultaneously. Then, apparently remembering that Evan & Ethan were there, both girls turned to the guys and nodded and said, "…uh-huh!"

_**Reed & Shane**_

Shane & Reed were at a park. They were sitting on a bench when Shane announced that he had something to say.

"Reed, I've been in love with you since the day we met," he began. "We've been dating for ages. I've spent years catching you when you fall and making sure that we never run out of bandaids. You were there for me when I finally came out to my parents and I was there for you when you first told your mom that we were dating. I always want to be there for you and I was wondering… well, hoping…" he took a deep breath. "Reed Van Kamp, will you marry me?"

For a long moment, Reed was silent. Then he hesitantly began, "Oh, Shane, I…"

He was cut off by Shane, who said, "Oh…I understand…" then looked at the ground.

"No, Shane! That's not it at all! Of course I'll marry you! I was just kind of… shocked," replied Reed. Before Shane could answer, Reed kissed him.

A woman who was walking by with her child gasped. "Oh my God! That is DISGUSTING! How is that allowed in a public park! Look away, Jimmy!"

Reed slid away from Shane on the bench and, even though the woman had obviously been talking about Shane & Reed, looked at the next bench down, on which a teenage girl was making out with her college age boyfriend, and said, "I know! That just shouldn't be allowed!"

The woman stared at him for a moment, then led Jimmy away.

Shane pulled Reed close to him again and kissed him.

_**Kurt & Blaine**_

"Congratulations, boys," said Burt.

"Thanks, Dad," replied Kurt.

"The wedding was lovely," said Carole.

"It was 100% planned and organized by Kurt," replied Blaine.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carole said with a laugh.

_The Wedding,_ thought Kurt. _MY wedding. To Blaine!_

Logan found them later.

"Hi Logan!" said Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. Hi Blaine," replied Logan. "Congratulations."

"Thanks for being here, Logan," said Kurt.

Blaine added, "It means a lot."

_**Dwight & Jade**_

Jade wasn't standing anywhere near her new husband for most of the wedding reception. He was avoiding most of the guests because he was pretty sure that some demons had found their way through his defenses. He tripped over Reed Anderson-Van Kamp, who had fallen while Shane was off congratulating Jade.

"Hello there, Knight!" said a familiar voice behind him.

"Can we help you up?" said a female voice.

"I'll help the Dormouse," said a voice identical to the first, though Dwight knew it was another person.

Another female voice said, "Congratulations, by the way. Take care of our dear Harry, okay?"

Dwight, who had finally turned to look at the Tweedles & the Weasleys, said, "Don't worry, I plan to."

_**Marissa's First Birthday**_

When Blaine & Kurt's daughter turned one, Kurt threw a huge party. Finn & Quinn Hudson, Noah & Rachel Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Logan Wright & all the rest of Blaine & Kurt's old Dalton friends & their families were invited.

Most of the families had children. Of these children (at least at this point in time), Marissa Hummel-Anderson was the youngest.

And so she would stay until the next addition to the big "family" arrived – Emalie ("Emmie") Gabrielle Anderson, Shane & Reed's daughter.

_A/N - Please review! I like to hear what people think of my work! I cannot wait to post chapter one - Marissa's second birthday._


	2. Marissa's 2nd Birthday

_A/N - A year has passed since the end of the prologue. Marissa Hummel-Anderson is two years old (and so are some of the other kids). Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter - I really like writing about these kids [and their parents, both CP Coulter's characters and mine]_

One: Marissa's 2nd Birthday

The front door burst open. Loud noises carried from the hallway ot the living room, where most of the guests were sitting.

"That'll be the Brightmans," Jade commented. "I'll go help Jen get the boys out of their coats. She said Evan, Ethan & Jamie were running a little bit late."

Kurt jumped up. "No, Jade, I'll help her."

Jade glared over at her husband. "Dwight, have you ordered everyone to not let me do anything?"

Dwight replied, "Jade, I just don't want you near Fred & George! What if a demon possessed the baby?"

"Are you implying that my son and my nephew are possessed, Dwight?" Jenna said from the doorway. The front door opened again.

"That's probably the _other_ Brightmans," predicted Blaine. This was confirmed by Kurt & Blaine's daughter who shouted, "Auntie Jamie!"

Jamie's voice said, "Happy birthday Marissa!"

Two boys ran into the living rom. The two light haired toddlers looked around the room. One of them, Jamie & Ethan's son Fred, said, "Hello, everyone!"

Jenna & Evan's son, George, added, "Where's the baby?

Marissa, who had followed the boys into the room, pointed at Jade. "It hasn't been born yet, silly!"

"Why don't you guys go find Claire and play upstairs for a while?" suggested Wes. The children all ran upstairs.

"We have quite the group of intelligent toddlers, don't we?" laughed Blaine.

David smiled. Ethan added two presents for Marissa to the neat pile on a table in the corner of the room. Jade drifted off into baby-related thoughts. Specifically, the day that Jenna & Jamie had first tried to explain their baby name choices to her.

* * *

"_If they're boys, we're going to name them Fred & George, but we're going to swap names – so she'll name her son Fred and I'll name mine George," explained Jenna._

_Jamie added, "But if they're girls, Evan & Ethan get to name them. Whichever is born first will be Audrey, after their sister. The other one will be Alice."_

"…_Uh, okay," Jade replied._

* * *

A crying two-year-old entered the room, interrupting Jade's thoughts.

"Auntie Jenna!" the little boy cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jenna said. The boy said something indistinct. Jenna replied, "If you want my help, you have to use your words."

"I hurt my knee," the boy responded.

"What do you need?"

"Bandaid," he said, indicating a scrape on his knee.

"Alright," replied Jenna. She looked over at Kurt.

"Bathroom cupboard," he said. Jenna led the little boy out of the room.

Dwight said, "Okay, which one was that? I can never keep their names straight."

"That was Fred. He called Jen 'Auntie'. Remember, we swapped names," Jamie replied happily.

"Jamie, I could never keep your Weasley names straight when we were in high school. Or now, for that matter," Jade said. As an afterthought, she added, "Or your real names."

Jamie laughed. Ethan said, "Well, Jenna is Fred and Jamie is George. But the kids are reversed, so it'd probably be best if you didn't spend too much time thinking about it."

"Our son is George," said Evan.

"Ours is Fred," said Ethan.

"And for our little talking flower," added Jamie, "we're thinking about Audrey."

"What?" asked Jade, Dwight, Wes, David, Kurt & Blaine.

"Actually, we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet, obviously, but I'm just hoping for a little talking flower. I don't know if I can handle having another little boy running around the house," Jamie said, looking directly at her husband.

Jade knew that at any given time, Jamie was probably with at least one of the Tweedles AND Fred and/or George. Jade exclaimed, "Wait, wait, wait… go back a minute…"

"Are you guys going to have another little demon?" Dwight asked.

"If by demon, you mean child, then yes," Evan answered.

"That's great!" exclaimed Kurt.

"What about Jenna?" asked Blaine. Evan, Ethan & Jamie shook their heads.

"Really?" asked David.

"This is… huge," Jade said.

"Yeah," said Jenna from the door. "For a while, you'll be able to tell us apart."

The front door opened again. This time, Mercedes Jones, who was still Kurt's closest friend, entered the living room. She placed her present for Marissa on top of the neat pile. Kurt jumped up and hugged her,

"Where's the birthday girl?" asked Mercedes.

"Upstairs with the other children," Dwight replied, taking a careful step so that he was between his wife and the newcomer.

"Dwight, sit down. She's Kurt's best friend – she's not going to hurt the baby," Jade said, pulling him back onto the couch.

Kurt checked the time. It was 2:30, the actual time that had been on the invitation. Just after this thought crossed his mind, the doorbell rang. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "I can almost guarantee that that's my brother."

About a minute later, they heard the front door open. Jeremy Puckerman and Annie Hudson ran into the living room.

"I guess now we know who let Finn into the house," Blaine commented.

Jamie slipped off the couch and sat on the floor next to Jeremy and Annie. She said, "Marissa and the others are playing upstairs. Why don't you go join them?"

Jeremy and Annie ran upstairs, passing their parents in the doorway. Rachel & Noah Puckerman and Finn & Quinn Hudson greeted the people in the room. Rachel hugged Mercedes enthusiastically. The last family to arrive was the Andersons. Everyone knew it was them because when the door opened, everyone heard the sound of someone tripping over the doorstep and another voice saying, "See, Reed, this is why I wanted to carry the baby."

Kurt walked into the hallway and saw Shane with a baby in its carrier on one arm and having just caught Reed with his other hand. "Hi Reed, Hi Shane," Kurt said. He helped Reed stand up. Shane & Reed followed Kurt back to the living room.

"Reed!" exclaimed Jenna.

"Shane!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Emmie!" they said together. They both jumped up off the couch and approached Reed, Shane and the baby. When she saw the two energetic women nearby, baby Emmie smiled a wide, mostly toothless smile.

* * *

Upstairs, the children were playing restaurant in Marissa's playroom. Marissa, Fred and George were making "food" in the play kitchen. Wes's daughter Claire was the waitress. Jeremy and Annie were sitting in the corner of the room.

Kurt had made the room look like a little café and Reed had painted the walls beautifully. One corner of the room was home to a beautiful dollhouse. Blaine appeared in the doorway of the playroom just as Claire was serving Jeremy and Annie their plastic waffles.

"I wish my preschool class was as well behaved as you guys," stated Blaine.

Jeremy and Annie, who were proud members of Blaine's 3-year-old preschool class, glared at him. Annie said, "Uncle Blaine!"

"I'm joking, Annie. Your class is very well behaved," replied Blaine. Annie and Jeremy smiled proudly. Blaine continued, "It's time for cake and presents!"

"But I thought we were waiting for Uncle Shane and Uncle Reed and Baby Emmie," said Marissa confusedly.

"They just arrived," Blaine responded. "Didn't you hear Uncle Reed trip through the doorway?"

"No," chorused the toddlers.

Blaine smiled. "It doesn't really matter. Who wants cake?"

All the toddlers raised their hands. Blaine stepped out of the doorway and all 6 of them ran past him and down the stairs. Blaine laughed and followed them.

Marissa's birthday cake had pink frosting – specifically requested by Marissa – and a candle shaped like a 2. Everyone sang Happy Birthday. The children were still too young to be embarrassed that their parents sang Happy Birthday in parts – something Blaine was sure they would be eventually. After cake, everyone crowded around Marissa while she opened her birthday presents.

After Marissa opened Reed & Shane's present, Kurt looked at his friend and said, "Really, Reed? Designer baby clothes? Where do you find this stuff?"

"Mom," Reed answered predictably.

"She keeps giving us stuff that's way too big for Emmie," added Shane. Emmie was crawling around the floor, happily playing with the older children.

After most of the presents had been opened, Kurt found an envelope that he had almost forgotten about.

"Who's that one from, Kurt?" asked Mercedes.

"I don't know, it came in the mail this morning," he replied. He opened it and read the card out loud. "Marissa, Happy birthday! We weren't sure what to give you, but we hope you like the card." Kurt paused, showing his daughter the sparkly pink card. He continued, "We have a surprise for you and your daddies that should arrive the day of the party. Love, Julian and Logan."

"Julian & Logan?" asked Blaine in disbelief.

"None of us has heard from them in ages," Evan said.

"Maybe Alice has kept in touch with the Knave," suggested Ethan.

"Have you?" asked Jenna & Jamie.

Kurt shook his head. "Not recently. And the last time I talked to him, he seemed kind of distracted."

"Julian…" Reed said quietly.

David shook his head. "Julian left for good when we were juniors. I heard he ignored everyone – even Logan & Derek."

"Logan was pretty upset about it," remembered Kurt.

Later on, Marissa would ask how her dads & their friends knew such a well-known couple. Then she would complain that they claimed that they'd gone to high school with an awful lot of important people. But that was still a long way off.

Reed picked Emmie up to stop her from trying to eat the bow from one of Marissa's presents. He said, "Well, it's nice that Logan remembered Marissa's birthday. Emmie, no!" Shane smiled and pulled the pink ribbon away from his daughter.

The doorbell rang. Blaine looked around. "Everyone's here," he said confusedly.

Evan, Ethan, Jenna & Jamie all glanced at Evan's phone, which was sitting on the table. Then they looked up at Kurt.

"Well," began Jamie.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Evan.

"Go get the door, Alice!" finished Ethan. Jenna pushed Kurt toward the door.

Noah looked back and forth between the four of them. "That still confuses me."

"It probably always will," replied David.

They heard the door open.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt's voice exclaimed.

"Who is it, Kurt?" called Finn.

"Logan & Julian," chorused Evan, Ethan, Jenna & Jamie.

Kurt confirmed this. "It's… It's Logan & Julian!"

He led them into the room. Fred & George jumped up and hugged Logan.

"Wait, how do you know him?" asked Rachel.

"Which one?" asked Blaine.

"Julian Larson!" she replied.

"High school," said every former Dalton student in the room. Jade rolled her eyes.

Jenna & Jamie both said, "Hello Logan! Hello Julian!"

Jenna walked over to Logan and pulled the two-year-olds away from him. She muttered, "We thought you were still talking to Kurt regularly, Logan."

"I was. But, as you know, I've spent an awful lot of time in the last few years trying to convince JULIAN to talk to me. Then to date me. Through all that, I was talking to Kurt. Lately, though, I've been kind of caught up in _being a parent_."

"He just seemed so surprised when he read the card," Jenna said. Dwight, Fred & George interrupted their conversation by getting into a mini-fight over whether or not Fred & George were allowed to sit next to Jade on the couch.

"Dwight!" exclaimed Jamie, "just let them sit! They're toddlers; they aren't going to hurt the baby!"

Everyone but Dwight laughed. Annie climbed onto the couch between Jade and George.

"Forgive me, Kurt, but I don't know a lot of these people. Mostly the kids," Julian said.

"You've missed a lot, Jules," Logan commented.

Blaine stood up. "That's Kurt's brother, Finn, and his wife, Quinn."

"…Their names rhyme," Logan noticed.

Kurt smiled. "That's their daughter, Annie – the one sitting next to Jade," he added.

Blaine continued, "Mercedes is over there in the blue chair. The little girl who is sitting with Wes is his daughter Claire."

Rachel held her hand out to Julian. "I'm Rachel Berry-Puckerman. That's my husband, Noah, and my son, Jeremy. I act on Broadway."

Julian shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

Logan looked around. "But where's the birthday girl?"

Marissa smiled and jumped up. "Right here!"

"No," said Logan. "Marissa's only two. You look like you're at least three!"

Marissa laughed. "No, I'm two!"

"Happy Birthday, Marissa!" exclaimed Logan. "You've gotten so tall in the last year, I didn't even recognize you!"

Fred & George looked at each other then over at Marissa. They were both about 4 inches taller than Marissa. Then again, they saw Logan far more often than Marissa did. They shrugged and returned to trying to scare Dwight.

Logan looked at Reed, who was still holding Emmie. Logan asked, "Who is this little lady?"

Reed smiled and answered, "Emalie Gabrielle Anderson. We call her Emmie. She's the youngest of the kids and the most recent addition to the Anderson family."

"How old is she?" asked Julian.

Shane replied, "She's almost 10 months old."

"Sorry to interrupt," said Kurt, "but why didn't you guys tell us you were coming?"

"It was a surprise!" replied Logan. "We planned it all out with the Brightmans."

"And we did try to give you _some_ warning," added Julian. "We mentioned a surprise in the card."

Jamie asked, "Where's Darren?"

"Don't tell us you left him in LA with poor Jessica for the weekend," added Ethan.

"No, we brought Jessica with us," said Logan with a laugh. "She's going to bring Darren over when he wakes up from his nap, then she's going to explore the town."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Mercedes. "Who's Jessica?"

"And who's Darren?" added David.

"Jessica is the talking flower that watches Darren while his daddies are busy," answered Evan.

"Darren is their son, silly!" added Jenna. "They adopted him a few months ago."

"Alrightie then," said Quinn. "I think that our family should be leaving. We're driving to Chicago to see Britt & Santana."

"Mommy, do we have to leave now?" asked Annie.

"Yes we do, sweetie. We're going to see Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana, remember?" said Quinn.

"Say good-bye to everyone," said Finn.

"'Bye, everyone!" exclaimed Annie. She and her parents left after her parents said good-bye to everyone.

A while later, the doorbell rang. At the door was a young woman with curly dark red hair who was holding a little boy with messy black hair. When Blaine opened the door, she said, "Hi! I'm Jessica. Logan & Julian said that they'd be at this address. They told me to bring Darren here when he woke up."

Before Blaine could respond, Julian appeared behind him in the hallway and Darren exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Jessica left. For quite a while, the adults talked and the children played. Eventually, the families left one by one. From then on, the Larson-Wright family was always invited to (and always attended) events and all of the families grew even closer.

_A/N - I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_

_In the next chapter, Marissa, Fred, George & Claire are preschoolers in Blaine's 3-year-old preschool class. :)_


	3. The First Day

_A/N - Two chapters in one day! The kids are in preschool now. This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. I hadn't realized that before - I originally wrote this in a notebook._

Two: The First Day

It was the first day of school. Blaine Hummel-Anderson was waiting in his empty classroom for the flood of 3-year-olds. The first student to arrive with her parent was Marissa Hummel-Anderson. Blaine smiled.

"Marissa, you're early! I thought Kurt wanted to sleep a bit later," Blaine said.

"Well, Daddy said that he wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't wait!" replied Marissa.

Kurt looked at Blaine tiredly. "We left about 15 minutes after you did."

"Sorry, love," replied Blaine. Kurt kissed Marissa good-bye and left.

The next family to arrive was the Brightman family. Jenna & Jamie Brightman were trying to keep Fred & George under control, but they were still bouncing off the walls in excitement. Blaine exclaimed, "Jen, Jamie, where are Evan & Ethan? I thought _they_ were bringing the boys to school today!"

"They're working," responded the twins. "We'll see you later, Blaine."

They passed Wes and Claire in the doorway. Claire exclaimed, "Daddy! Daddy, look! Marissa and Fred and George! It's almost like home but it's not 'cause it's school and Jeremy and Annie and Emmie and Darren and baby Luna and baby Audrey aren't here!"

Wes and Blaine laughed. After Wes left there came a flood of other parents bringing their children for the first time.

"Don't worry Mrs. Williams, Johnny will be fine," Blaine told a nervous parent as he tried to stop Fred & George Brightman from drawing on Johnny Williams's face with markers. "Fred, George, will you please stop!"

Marissa walked over to them, grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him away from Fred & George. She said, "You really shouldn't let them draw on you like that. I'm Marissa. What's your name?"

Mrs. Williams asked, "Who is that little girl?"

"My daughter Marissa. She knows how to deal with Fred & George. I'm hoping she can share that knowledge with the rest of the class," replied Blaine.

"Are Fred & George twins? They look like they're related," Mrs. Williams said.

Blaine laughed. "They're cousins, but their parents are two sets of identical twins."

"I should go now," Mrs. Williams said.

Blaine gathered the children on the rug. He said, "Hi, Class! I'm Mr. Anderson."

Marissa raised her hand, just like she'd been practicing at home. Blaine said, "Yes, Marissa?"

With her hand still in the air, Marissa said, "That's not your name."

"Yes it is," replied Blaine. Fred raised his hand. "Fred?"

"No, it's not," Fred said.

George added, "Your last name is Hummel-Anderson."

"George, you need to raise your hand before you talk," Blaine said. All of the other children – except for Claire – looked very confused.

"…I just use Anderson at school so that it's easier for the 3-year-olds. Never did I expect that introducing myself as 'Mr. Anderson' would actually confuse a class," Blaine told Kurt that evening.

"Well, to be fair, you've never had Marissa, Fred, George & Claire in your class," replied Kurt reasonably.

"It didn't bother Jeremy & Annie last year," said Blaine.

"And it probably won't bother Emmie or Darren or Luna or Audrey when they're in preschool, "Kurt said. "But Marissa shares your last name and Fred & George are _Brightmans_. If it was going to confuse any class, it was always going to be this one."

"I suppose so," replied Blaine.

_A/N - I hope you liked it! REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEEASE! _

_The next chapter jumps ahead to high school (although Emmie, Luna and Audrey will still be in elementary school - 8th, 7th & 6th grades, actually)_


	4. The Last Days

_A/N - I feel awful about not updating this... I know there's actually people who read this story and I feel really bad about it - with this story especially since most of it has already been written and I'm just transferring it onto my computer._

_Hopefully you can forgive my never updating-ness and enjoy the chapter.  
_

Three: The Last Days

Fred & George Brightman woke up at 4:30am on the first day of their last week of middle school. They both woke up at the same moment and sat up. They looked at each other and then each lunged to grab their cell phone.

"I'll text Marissa," Fred said.

George replied, "I shall contact Claire."

Fred stood up from his bed and walked over to his cousin's. "What are you going to say?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'It's 4:30am on our last Monday of 8th grade – are you awake yet?'" answered George.

"Perfect," said Fred.

Fred's little sister Audrey tiredly opened the door. "They're probably asleep."

"But it's our last week!" exclaimed both boys simultaneously.

"Marissa and Claire aren't as crazy as you two," said Audrey. "They're almost definitely asleep – much like _I_ was until about a minute ago when you two started talking."

"Sorry, Audrey," George said.

Fred added, "You can go back to bed – we'll be quiet."

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked back to her bedroom across the hall.

Marissa Hummel-Anderson's phone buzzed. Sleepily, she rolled over and picked it up off of the bedside table to see who had texted her.

"Oh Freddie," she said before dropping her phone on the table again and falling back asleep.

Claire Hughes, unlike her best friend, was already awake when she received George's text message. She was finishing the last part of the plan for their 8th grade prank – they were going to move the furniture from the middle school head's office to the stage and put Baby Junior (a teddy bear who played the role of any babies in the school performances) in her chair.

"Of course I'm awake," Claire replied to his text. "I'm planning!"

George's reply was immediate. "Planning what? C, it's the last week of school!"

"You'll see."

On the last day of school, Claire went to school early to set up the prank. She and the other members of the student council were happily moving furniture out to the stage. Susie Prickett, Claire's Vice President, was searching the prop cabinet for Junior.

Fred, George, Marissa, Audrey & Emmie walked into school at 7:30. Tucked into George's backpack was Junior the teddy bear.

"Georgie, can I _please_ bring Junior to the student council kids?" Marissa asked.

George shrugged. Marissa unzipped George's backpack and pulled poor Junior out from between the books. She was pretty certain that even if the student council kids didn't want Junior, George & Fred would've still been attacked for stealing Junior – the actors were all pretty attached to him. She skipped off toward the stage to return the teddy bear.

"Oh thank dead god!" said Claire when Marissa presented the teddy bear to her. "We did not want to face the wrath of the theatre kids if we'd lost him." She called over her shoulder, "Susie! Susie, we found Junior – the Brightman boys stole him."

"Okay!" replied Susie, who returned to where the others were arranging things on Mrs. Harper's desk.

Someone tapped Marissa on the shoulder. She turned around to see Johnny Williams – her best friend besides the people she'd grown up with. "Hey Johnny!"

"Hi Marissa," he replied. "You know, this is our last day at school together. Like, ever."

Marissa nodded. "Well, maybe not ever – who knows, maybe we'll end up at the same college! Plus you're going to Dalton. I'll see you all the time."

"I don't like change much, Marissa," Johnny said. "You've been my best friend since preschool! I don't want that to change…"

"Don't worry, Johnny. Just because we're going to different schools doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore," replied Marissa reassuringly. "But oh my goodness – we've been friends for an awfully long time, haven't we?"

"Eleven years," he said.

"Do you remember that time when my cousins drew on your face?" Marissa asked.

Johnny chuckled. "Which time?"

Marissa laughed."The very first time – on our very first day of three-year-old preschool. I think my dad was telling your mom that you'd be fine while they were drawing on you, too. I had to rescue you!"

"And you had to rescue him every other time," Fred said distractingly.

Marissa turned around to look at him as George stepped around her and drew a mustache on Johnny's face. She whipped around to face Johnny again, just in time to push George away from him before he finished the mustache. "Guys, you really need to stop doing that. We're going to be high schoolers in like two days!"

"God, Marissa, stop being such a buzzkill!" exclaimed Fred and George simultaneously.

At 9pm two days later, they had graduated.

"Okay, kids! I want a picture of all of the Hummel-Anderson-Hughes-Brightmans!" said Kurt. The recently graduated members of each family gathered and Kurt, Wes, Jenna and Ethan all took several pictures. Kurt added, "Okay! Jeremy, Annie, Darren, Emmie, Luna, Audrey, go get in the picture!"

Claire was crying. Fred and George were trying to draw on Johnny again. Marissa was preventing her cousins from drawing on Johnny again. Darren Larson-Wright, Emmie Anderson, Luna Houston and Audrey Brightman were running around and hugging every single member of the 8th grade class. Kurt took about 800 pictures.

Just before they left, Kurt took one more picture of the "Larson-Wright-Hudson-Hummel-Anderson-Hughes-Puckerman-Brightman-Houstons" that the next year would be taped up in every single one of their rooms.

_A/N - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER! PLEASE INFORM ME IF YOU DID! I LIKE REVIEWS! =D_

_I'm done yelling at you now. But do review, pretty please._


	5. High School Drama

_A/N- FIRST UPDATE TO THIS STORY IN LIKE A MONTH. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating - I have no excuse, really, this chapter and the next one were written before I wrote the chapter before this. It's all a matter of typing them up and putting them online. Anyways, enjoy!_

Four: High School Drama

Marissa Hummel-Anderson adjusted her skirt. Her best friend Claire elbowed her and whispered to her that she had to stay still.

"Claire, I can't," Marissa whispered back. "I'm so excited to see the boys!"

Claire replied, "Marissa, we see the boys every time we go home."

"This is different! It's all official and stuff!" Marissa said excitedly.

"If you two are going to talk during French class, could you at least talk in French?" asked Marissa's older cousin Annie, who was a year older than Marissa and Claire but was in their French class because Marissa and Claire were a year ahead of most sophomores.

"I heard from Fred that George is dating a girl from Dobry now," said Marissa.

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked Claire. "I was talking to him yesterday!"

"…Claire, you were talking to George. They don't even look that much alike anymore!" Marissa replied.

"They sound exactly the same on the phone," said Claire defensively.

They continued this conversation until they got on a bus after French class and drove to Dalton. The sophomore and junior classes from St. Catherine's had been invited to see Dalton's school play. The cast was all Dalton boys (even girl characters). Some of Marissa, Claire and Annie's old friends were in the play. Marissa realized very quickly that some of the boys were having a hard time taking the play seriously (since it was one of Shakespeare's tragedies, it was very obvious).

After the play, the students had some time to talk to each other. Fred and George Brightman found Claire and Marissa very quickly.

"Hey Claire," said Fred.

"Hi Marissa," said George.

"Hi boys," responded both girls.

"Someone needs to tell Jeremy that it's not a good idea to laugh while you're dying," said Marissa.

Jeremy, who had been walking past them while looking for Annie, said, "I wasn't laughing!"

"Right," replied Claire.

To distract Claire and Marissa from criticizing his acting, Jeremy asked, "Have you guys talked to Darren yet? He's around here somewhere."

"Probably surrounded by a bunch of St. Catherine's girls," speculated Claire.

"Almost definitely including Sarah and Maya," added Marissa. Sarah and Maya were both huge fans of Darren's dad, Julian. Sure enough, Sarah and Maya ran past them just then saying something about how Darren Wright was almost as good at acting as Julian Larson.

"Poor Darren," said George.

"Didn't you tell us that Sarah and Maya are crazy Julian fans?" added Fred.

Claire nodded. "We avoid their room because it's so weird to see Julian's face all over the place."

Darren squirmed into the middle of their little circle. "Hide me," he said.

"Nice to see you too, Darren," said Claire.

"How's freshman year going? We haven't seen you in ages!" said Marissa.

"So far, school has been okay. There's a lot of work, though," replied Darren.

"How are Logan and Julian?" asked Claire.

"They're fine," replied Darren. He ducked as a group of girls from Dobry approached them. He said, "It's so weird when people I've never met ask about my dads. I know that everyone knows who they are, but it's so annoying that people only ever seem to start talking to me because they want to talk about them."

"Oh Darren, said Claire, "We talk to you!"

"If we want to talk about Logan and Julian, we talk to the girls who are interested in politics or Sara and Maya," added Marissa.

"Hi George!" exclaimed one of the Dobry girls.

"Hi Christy," replied George.

"What are you doing?" asked Christy, pointing at Darren who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm standing," replied George. "Darren is hiding."

"What's he hiding from?" asked Christy.

"Your friends," responded Marissa, "I'm Marissa. Who are you?"

"I'm George's girlfriend," said Christy. "My name is Christy. … Why is Darren hiding from Madeline, Morgan and Maggie?"

"Our dear Darren Larson-Wright is scared to talk to girls," announced Claire. "He thinks they'll talk about his dads."

"Dads? …Larson-Wright…" replied Morgan.

"Julian Larson and Logan Wright?" said Maggie.

"Yeah," replied Darren.

"I didn't know they had a son," said Madeline.

"Most people don't," said Jeremy.

"Oh, that's so sad!" exclaimed Morgan.

Marissa replied, "No, it's intentional."

"Julian's a movie star, Logan's a politician – they didn't want Darren growing up in that life. They did a pretty good job hiding him from the public," added Fred.

"So that he could have a 'normal' childhood," finished George.

As an afterthought, Jeremy added, "Too bad he grew up with _us_, or their 'normal childhood' plan might have worked."

"…okay then," said Christy. An older girl from Dobry approached and told Christy, Morgan, Madeline and Maggie that it was time to go. Christy said, "Alright, Meg. 'Bye everyone!"

They passed Annie as they were walking away. "Claire, Marissa, we're leaving now, too," declared Annie.

Claire and Marissa sighed. Marissa said, "Fine. Good-bye, boys!"

"'Bye, Marissa," chorused the boys. The girls from St. Catherine's left after Claire said farewell to the boys.

From the bus on the way back to school, Claire sent a text to Emmie, who was probably sitting at home with Luna Houston and watching TV. It said, "The play was great, but the boys weren't really taking it seriously."

Emmie responded very quickly. "I'm not surprised. How's Darren?"

Claire laughed and showed the text to Marissa. Marissa stole Claire's phone and responded, "Hiya Em, this is Marissa. Darren's great – he was the only one who could keep a straight face for more than three seconds."

Emmie and Luna would be seeing the play that evening with all the parents, godparents and random family members – Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Reed and Shane Anderson, Logan and Julian Larson-Wright, Dwight and Jade Houston, Evan, Jenna, Ethan and Jamie Brightman, Wes Hughes, David and Mercedes. Darren and Emmie were almost the same age, but because Darren's birthday was in summertime and Emmie's was in Fall, he was a freshman and she was an 8th grader. Theyh were very close friends. Luna was a year or so younger than Emmie. Audrey Brightman, Freddie Brightman's younger sister, was a 6th grader – and the baby of the group. Audrey was probably flying to Ohio at that moment with Jeremy's parents – Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry-Puckerman – to see the play at Dalton (she had been visiting them in New York).

_A/N - this chapter ends weirdly. I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did._

_Even though I've been frightfully lazy about updating, would you pretty please review? It takes all of 30 seconds, and it helps me to write better._


	6. Meet the Family

_a/n - I haven't updated this story since summer. Uh... sorry? I doubt anyone reads it anyway, so no huge loss, I guess._

__Five: Meet the Family

The lights were off. There was quiet music playing. Marissa gracefully danced around the room.

There was a click and the lights turned on.

Marissa froze.

"Sorry," a male voice said, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Marissa spun around. Standing in the doorway was another dancer, who looked like he couldn't be any older than Marissa herself. "Oh, it's no problem. I have a test in my English class tomorrow, I was avoiding studying. This usually helps more anyway."

The boy laughed. "Me too, actually. Who's your teacher?"

"McDonnell," answered Marissa.

"I though so. I've seen you before. You're in my class," he told her. "I'm Sean, by the way."

"Marissa," she replied. She held her hand out. He crossed the room and shook it. "I should go actually study before. It was nice meeting you, Sean." She disconnected her iPod from the speakers.

"'Bye, Marissa," Sean said.

After a few more chance meetings, Sean and Marissa decided to start spending time together on purpose. They got along quite well and had a lot in common. They were both dancers, they ahd similar senses of humour, they liked a lot of the same non-dance/education-related things and on top of that, they enjoyed each other's company.

One day at Starbucks, something odd happened. At a table near theirs sat Thomas Sawyer, son of actor/musician Clark Sawyer. When Thomas noticed Marissa, he stood up and walked over to them.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed when she saw him. She jumped up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Thomas replied. "And you, Riss?"

"Fantastic," answered Marissa. "I've been working on my dance for the show – is your family going this year?"

"I dunno about Dad, but Mom and I are planning to go,: Thomas said. "You bringing your boyfriend?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Johnny and I broke up ages ago, Tommy."

"I know that," Thomas declared. "I was referring to your friend here."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," said Marissa. "We're just friends, like you and I."

"Well are you bringing him?" Thomas inquired.

"I haven't asked," answered Marissa. "Now go away, you're probably confusing him."

Thomas smirked, waved good-bye, and walked away.

"That was Thomas Sawyer," Sean observed.

"Yup. Poor kid, has to spend his life named after a literary character," replied Marissa casually.

"You called him Tommy and discussed your ex with him," said Sean.

Marissa shrugged, like it was perfectly normal.

"We have a long weekend coming up," she declared, completely changing the subject.

"Yes," replied Sean.

"Do you have plans?"

"No."

"Good. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"Big family gathering. Once a year we have a talent show. Everyone has to participate. I'm dancing with my Uncle and I want you to see it."

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

Two weeks later, they drove to the Hummel-Anderson-Van Kamp-Houston-Brightman-Larson-Wright-Hughes-Sullivan family reunion. They were greeted at the door by Julian Larson-Wright.

"Hey, Riss! Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Uncle Julian, meet Sean. We're currently being educated together. He dances, too," Marissa informed him. "Sean, this is my Uncle Julian."

"You're related to Julian Larson?" Sean asked.

"Not by blood," Marissa answered.

"You haven't told him much about the family, have you Marissa?" Julian said amusedly.

Marissa shook her head. "I wanted to surprise him. I mean, look at his face!"

Sean tried to wipe the look of surprise off of his face, but failed. Marissa laughed and led him inside.

She was attack-hugged by Audrey and Luna.

"Who's this guy?" asked Luna.

"Is he your boyfriend?" added Audrey.

"Is he safe?" Luna asked.

"Has he met Uncle Dwight yet?" inquired Audrey.

"Or Uncle Blaine?"

"Or Uncle Kurt?"

"Or Uncle Reed?"

"Or Uncle Shane?"

"Or the boys?"

"Or Auntie Jade?"

"Or –"

"Girls!" interrupted Marissa. "This is my friend Sean. No, he's not my boyfriend. Yes, of course he's safe, and I don't need Uncle Dwight to prove that. He's barely met anyone, we _just_ got here!"

"Hi Sean," the girls chorused.

"I girls," Sean replied hesitantly.

"Sean, meet Audrey Brightman and Luna Houston. They're my not-cousins the same way Julian is my not-uncle," introduced Marissa.

"Okay," said Sean.

"Come on, I want you to meet my parents," Marissa said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her Uncle Reed. "Reed! Do you know where my daddies are?"

"Hi Marissa," greeted Reed. "I just saw Kurt going toward the auditorium. I'm fairly sure Blaine's already there with my husband."

"Thanks, Uncle Reed!" exclaimed Marissa.

"The auditorium's across the street, Sean. Let's go." They started walking back toward the doors.

"Another not-uncle?" Sean guessed as they walked away.

Marissa laughed. "That was Reed Van Kamp-Anderson. We're actually related, he's my papa's brother's husband."

They crossed the street and walked into the theatre. Some faint music found its way to their ears. Marissa smiled. "I didn't know they were planning to sing a duet this year."

"Who?"

"My dads. Usually they serenade each other and see who can be more embarrassing," Marissa answered. "Come on!"

IN the back of the auditorium, they encountered Reed's husband.

"You're Shane Anderson," said Sean.

Shane smiled. "Yup."

Marissa embraced her uncle. "Uncle Shane, this is my friend Sean. He's a dancer, too. I brought him so he could see us perform!"

Kurt and Blaine stopped singing.

"Is that Marissa Hummel-Anderson I hear?" called Blaine.

"Papa!" shouted Marissa, running down the aisle. "Dad!"

"Rissa!" Kurt called. She attack-hugged her fathers.

"Dads, I brought a friend from college," she told them.

"New boyfriend?" asked Blaine.

"Or girlfriend?" Kurt added.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Why do all of you assume he's my boyfriend?"

"So it's a boy?"

"Dad! Answer!"

"We're your family."

"Hey, Sean! C'mere, meet my parents!"

Sean walked to the stage.

"Sean, this is Papa," she gestured to Blaine, "and Dad," she pointed to Kurt. "But you should probably just call them Blaine and Kurt," Marissa introduced. "Dads, this is my friend Sean."

"Marissa, your family is _weird_," Sean said.

Marissa laughed. "You haven't even met the boys yet. Or Emmie and Annie. Or half of my Aunts and Uncles."

"Why are there so many of you?" asked Sean.

"My dads have a lot of friends that they've known for a long time," answered Marissa with a shrug. "If you're going by actual family it's just Reed, Shane, Cousin Emmie, Finn, Quinn, and Cousin Annie."

"That's why you said Audrey and Luna are your 'not-cousins' and Julian is your 'not-uncle'?" guessed Sean.

"You're catching on!" Marissa confirmed.

"So far I've been introduced to a screen actor, a stage actor, a well-known dancer and a famous artist. What else do I have to look forward to?" he inquired.

"The Brightmans – that's Audee's family, and she's the only remotely sane one – a hunter (Luna's dad), a politician, a stage actress, and, well, everyone else," answered Marissa, counting on her hands.

"Who's this, Riss?" asked a blond boy, appearing seemingly out of nowhere on Sean's left.

"A friend from school," replied Marissa.

"What's his name?" said another one, appearing on Sean's right.

"I'm Sean. And you two are…?"

"That's George," said the first.

"That's Fred," said the second.

"Are you two twins?" Sean asked.

Fred and George laughed. "No."

"Oh, leave them alone," said a female voice.

Marissa turned around. "Annie! Jeremy!"

"Hey, Riss," greeted Jeremy. "You seen Claire yet?"

"No, when did she get here?"

"About 30 seconds ago," Claire's voice said. She pushed Annie and Jeremy apart and hugged her friend.

"Finally, someone I've met before," Sean said thankfully. "Hi Claire. I didn't know I'd be seeing you here."

"I should be saying that to you!" responded Claire.

"Mari invited me so I could see her and Shane dance together," Sean told her.

"And so you could meet everyone, of course," added Marissa. "Hey, Annie, where are Emmie and Darren? I haven't seen Raney and the Wright-ling in ages!"

"Probably rehearsing," Fred replied.

"Dad and Papa have the stage right now," said Marissa.

"We saw them in the practice room upstairs," George told her.

"Thank you," Marissa said. "Come on, Sean."

As they walked up the stairs, Sean asked, "Whose house is this? It's huge."

Marissa didn't answer right away. "I _think_ it belongs to the Brightmans," she told him eventually. "That's Fred and George's parents."

"What's their age difference?" Sean inquired. "They look like they're about the same age."

"They are."

"Are what?"

"The same age. 19, like us."

"But they said they're not twins."

"They aren't."

"How?"

"You'll understand when you meet their parents."

They reached the practice room door, which had a sign ["_We're working on our skit, please don't disturb! Less-than-three, Emalie and Darren" "PS- Feel free to disturb if it's dinnertime – Darren"_] taped to it. Marissa knocked.

Inside, Darren called, "Is it time for dinner?"

They heard Emmie whack him with something. "It's like 3:30, you idiot!"

"Maybe there's snacks," suggested Darren hopefully.

"I like him already," Sean commented.

"You would," replied Marissa. She raised her voice. "We're coming in, guys." Then she opened the door, revealing a boy with curly black hair wearing one shoe and a girl with strawberry blonde hair holding a book up next to the boy's head.

"Emalie, put the book down, you know that Dare doesn't respond well to violence. Dare, where's your shoe?"

"I can explain," they said simultaneously.

"Oh, do try," Marissa said amusedly.

"Our skit is a weird combination of a bunch of fairy tales, but they're like… backwards," Darren attempted to explain. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you know Dare, Rissa. Sometimes he's just an idiot," Emmie defended. "Who's your friend?"

"Saying that you're basically Cinderella does not un-weird this, Dare. Emmie, you know that Uncle David told you no books!" responded Marissa. "This is Sean. Sean, meet Emmie Anderson and Darren Wright, whose surname is legally Larson-Wright but he's too lazy to write the whole thing out and so insists that we don't use it all."

Darren rolled his eyes. "I get it, you think it's dumb. But there's too many hyphenated names in this family!"

"Name three," replied Marissa.

"Hummel-Anderson, Anderson-Van Kamp, Larson-Wright," Darren said smugly.

Marissa stuck her tongue out, and Sean and Emmie laughed.

The four of them talked for almost two hours. Halfway through, Claire Hughes joined them. They talked about school – Darren was still a senior in high school, and Emmie was only a junior, the upcoming performance, dinner (Sean and Darren's favourite), and music.

The door opened and Jeremy stuck his head into the room.

"Dinnertime, guys," he announced.

They ran downstairs to the dining room. In the centre of the room was a very large table.

Marissa dragged Sean over to the Brightmans.

"Sean, these are Fred, George, and Audrey's parents," she said. "Jenna and Evan are George's, Jamie and Ethan are Fred and Audrey's. Don't ask me who's who, though, 'cause I can't tell and it really doesn't matter."

"So Fred and George are cousins?"

Jamie – Jenna? – smiled. "Yep."

Evan (well, Marissa thought it was Evan) added, "We've raised them like brothers, though."

"They share a room," Jenna (or Jamie, whichever the opposite of the first was) added.

"Ever since they were little," finished Ethan(?).

"Oh my god, no wonder Fred and George are like that," commented Sean as he and Marissa walked to the open seats waiting for them at the other end of the table.

"No wonder at all," agreed Marissa.

"That guy looks familiar," Sean said, gesturing toward Logan, who was sitting with Julian.

"He should. That's Logan Wright, Darren's other dad. He's a member of the US House of Representatives. _His_ dad was a senator. I think he just wants to outdo him."

"Your family is…" began Sean as they parked. It was Monday evening and they had just returned from the reunion.

"Insane? Complicated? Bizarre?" Marissa supplied.

"No," replied Sean. "Well, a little. But I was going to say awesome."

_a/n- Hey, so, if you _do_ exist, send me a review, maybe? Thanks! Have a great day!_


	7. All Grown Up

_a/n - Here we are, at the end. This is the sixth and final chapter of How Time Flies! In this chapter, I decided to kind of bring the story full circle - the kids are all grown up and now **they're** the ones with kids._

Six: All Grown Up

"Daddy, Papa, meet Monique," Marissa said.

"Sweetie, she's beautiful," replied Kurt.

"Can I hold her?" Blaine requested.

Marissa chuckled. "Of course you can." She carefully handed the baby to her father.

"Where's Sean?" asked Kurt.

"Distracting his niece and nephew so that Monique can meet her grandparents," answered Marissa. "His sister brought her kids along. She and her husband went to grab some food and left poor Sean with the demon spawn. …Never tell Uncle Dwight that I call them that."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Never," agreed Blaine.

Monique, who had been slowly falling asleep, started to cry from the loud laughter. "Oh, honey, no, don't cry," Kurt said quietly. He rocked her and walked in circles around Blaine and Marissa until she stopped crying and closed her eyes again with a yawn. "It's been an awfully long time since I've had to do this."

"Well I appreciate it. So far when she's started crying, people just hand her back to me. Even Sean!" Marissa replied.

"At least you can get back at _him_," Kurt told her. "Just do what I did and make him get up when she screams in the middle of the night."

Blaine glared at his husband. Marissa giggled. "I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

Lorna Brightman grabbed Harmony's sleeve. "Oh no you don't! George, catch Melody before she escapes!"

Her husband scooped up their other daughter. "I don't remember being this difficult when _I_ was little."

"They're toddlers, George," replied Fred. "I'm _sure_ we were this difficult."

"Right, we probably were," agreed George. He buckled Melody into her car seat and then did the same for her twin.

"Where's Andrew with the other booster seats? We're going to be late," asked Fred, who was holding onto both Dallas and Austin so that they couldn't run away.

"Right here," replied Andrew, holding up the two car seats he'd been sent to get from the other car. "It's a good thing your sister isn't driving with us – I don't think there'd be enough room." He and Fred put the boys into their seats before climbing into the car and buckling in themselves.

"Audrey, Duncan, and Caroline live in a different _city_, Andrew," Lorna pointed out. "It'd make less than no sense for them to drive 86% of the way there and then switch cars."

Andrew shrugged. "All the better, then."

* * *

"Dare, he's finally asleep," Emmie said. "I need you to be _really, really quiet."_

There was a crash in the next room over and baby Christopher started crying loudly.

Emmie groaned. "It took me **three hours** to get him to sleep, but only three seconds for Garrett Puckerman to wake him back up!"

"I'll take Chris," Darren said, taking the baby. "You go take a break. Maybe tell Annie and Jeremy to keep their kid under control – there are at least eight children two and under in this house for the weekend."

She kissed Darren, then Christopher. "Dare, you're a lifesaver."

* * *

"Alan, can you say hello to Grandpa Dwight?" Luna asked, repositioning the 17-month-old on her hip.

Alan waved. "Hewwo."

Dwight smiled. "Hi, Alan."

* * *

Claire handed the baby carrier holding her daughter, Anita, to her husband. Then she threw her arms around her longtime best friend. "Rissa! How's the baby?"

"Hello, Claire," greeted Marissa, returning the hug. "Monique's been very well, although I'll be grateful when she learns how to tell us in _words_ what's wrong."

Claire laughed. "I know how you feel. They're always crying, and it's just a guessing game to figure out why! Uncle David says it gets a bit easier to figure out once you get used to being a parent, and I trust that – he helped my dad raise _me_, he should know – but it seems so far off!"

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Julian, Logan, Reed, Shane, David, and Wes all sat together on couches in the family room.

"Can you believe that we're grandparents now?" Wes asked.

Reed shook his head. "Seems like it hasn't been long enough."

"Like just last week Rissa, Fred, George, and Claire were graduating high school," agreed Blaine.

"And like it was just a few days ago that Darren appeared at his first awards show," Julian added.

Evan and Ethan nodded. "Like Fred and George should still think girls are icky," one of them said.

"And Audee shouldn't even be school," the other one finished.

Dallas Brightman toddled into the room and hid behind Logan's armchair. "What are you up to?" Shane asked.

"Shh!" Dallas replied. "I'm hidin' from Alan! We're playin' hide-'n-go-theek!"

The former Dalton students laughed and Dallas shushed them again.

Alan ran in as fast as his little legs could carry him, with Luna trailing behind. "Is Dawwas here?" Kurt subtly pointed towards where Dallas was half-hiding. "Dawwas! I found you!"

"Uncle _Kurt_!" Luna chastised. "Let them do it themselves!"

Before Kurt could respond, the boys were out the door again and Luna had followed.

Dwight shook his head. "Time really has flown. Remember when it was _Jade_ telling us not to help the kids cheat?"

"Remember when we didn't have kids?" asked Reed.

"Remember when none of us were married?" Shane added.

David nodded. "It feels like only yesterday that we were still in high school."

_a/n - thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
